Misadventure
by babyberrypie
Summary: Naruto pengidap Agoraphobia – Bertemu disuatu kejadian yang tak terduga dan berpisah ditengah hati yang mulai terjerat — Summary sucks [SasuNaru! Warning inside] -second fic of babyberrypie- Feel free to RnR. Enjoy!


"Misadventure"

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Misadventure © babyberrypie

Genre : Romance, Angst, Crime

Rating : T

Character : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

**Warning :** SasuNaru! Slight!mature content, Typo(s), Shounen - Ai, Oneshoot, OCC, AU.

**Maaf jika ada persamaan judul, tempat, waktu ataupun cerita. Karena itu hanya kebetulan semata, tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan.**

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki tergesa – gesa bergema dilorong yang sunyi. Berkas cahaya matahari telah menghilang diufuk barat. Bulan memancarkan sinar redup keseluruh semesta. Awan hitam datang menutupi bintang tanpa bekas. Sesekali terdengar suara hewan malam atau kendaraan melintas, menganggu sepinya malam.

Hembusan nafas berat serta bulir keringat menjadi pendampingnya saat ini. Melihat waktu dipergelangan tangan kirinya, jarum jam menujukkan angka sepuluh lebih dua puluh menit. Menggerutu kesal pada waktu,ia pun segera berlari menuju tempat pemberhentian bis.

Kubangan air kotor menjadi penghias jalannya. Surai cerah bergoyang bebas tersentuh hembisan angin. Hawa dingin menggerogoti tubuhnya yang terbalut _brown coat. _ Berpijak pada bumi, tak dapat memilih selain menunggu benda persegi panjang bergerak datang.

.

.

.

Lampu sorot dan suara bising terdengar dari benda persegi panjang bergerak— bis, mengusik lamunannya. Kedua pintu otomatis bis terbuka lebar. Segera kaki beralas sepatu boats hitam masuk kedalam. Suasana bis terlihat tenang dan sepi. Orang – orang yang ada didalam bis tersebut bisa terhitung oleh jari. Rasa syukur hinggap dihati kecilnya. Tuhan memang adil.

…

Terduduk dikursi sudut kanan seorang diri. Membuka jendela kusam yang berada disamping. Angin bertiup lancang mengelus wajahnya. Helaian rambut pirang tersapu bebas. Aroma segarnya malam terhirup oleh hidung bangir miliknya. Mata berwarna biru safir memantulkan cahaya lampu kekuningan yang membentang rapi disepanjang jalan. Bibir _plum_ itu tersenyum tipis. Suasana malam ini membantu hati dan pikirannya menjadi tenang.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang, sang _blonde_ menoleh kesamping kiri. Mendapati sesosok pemuda yang ehm— tampan menatap dirinya datar tetapi intens.

Menghiraukan tatapan pemuda itu, sang _blonde_ lebih memilih memejamkan permata _shappire_nya sambil menghembuskan nafas lelah. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama ia pun jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Injakan kaki membangunkan tidurnya. Berawal dari bis yang sepi dan tenang kini berubah menjadi ramai dan sempit. Iris _shappire _itu membulat, gelombang kecemasan menghantui dirinya. Mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa agar tetap tenang dalam kondisi seperti ini. Berulang kali ia lakukan tetapi tidak berhasil.

Udara terasa tercekik. Suasana ramai dan sempit plus diperburuk oleh bau badan orang – orang yang ada didalam bis, semakin mempererat ikatan oksigen disekitarnya. Kinerja otak milik si _blonde_ terasa lambat walau hanya untuk sekedar berpikir jernih. Sebenarnya masalah seperti ini sepele bagi sebagian orang. Tetapi tidak untuknya_, _terhimpit diantara orang banyak merupakan masalah besar dalam hidupnya.

Postur badan yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuat dirinya tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Tangan berkulit cokelat eksotis itu bergetar hebat. Pupil matanya membesar dan bergerak liar. Tetesan keringat berlomba turun secara vertikal. Perutnya terasa terkocok sadis menyebabkan _distress abdominal _meningkat, kepalanya mengalami _ vertigo_ mendadak.

Denyut jantungnya berdetak brutal . Aktvitas saraf otonom meningkat tajam, tekanan darah meningkat drastic, pembuluh darahnya seakan mengerut sehingga oksigenasi jaringan dalam darah berkurang membuat mata _shappire_nya berkunang - kunang.

Mengeratkan tangan dinginnya dipinggir kursi untuk menjaga keseimbangan agar dirinya tidak pingsan ditempat umum. Sistem pengaktif _retikule_r _blonde _melemah dan akhirnya tubuh lunglai itu pasrah oleh gravitasi bumi.

.

.

.

Pemuda bermata onyx terduduk santai menikmati angin yang berhembis menerpa wajah tampannya. Dua kabel tipis berwarna putih tergabung menjadi satu dengan mikrofon kecil tersemat apik ditelinga. Ujung dua kabel tipis tersebut menyatu dengan benda berbentuk persegi, sedikit panjang dan pipih. Berlogo buah apel digigit pada bagian belakang.

Alunan melodi indah tercampur menjadi lagu terdengar disalah satu panca indera pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar kakinya menghentak keatas dan kebawah mengikuti alunan musik.

Konsentrasi pemuda tersebut pecah, ketika melihat surai pirang memakai _brown_ _coat _duduk berseberangan arah padanya. Termangu menghadap jendela dihiasi wajah sedih atau kesepian? Atau keduanya? — Sasuke bukannlah orang yang suka memperhatikan atau memikirkan seseorang yang tak ia kenal.

Entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman memandang surai pirang itu. Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat sang _blonde_ menoleh kearahnya. Tertangkap basah memandangi orang tak dikenal, membuatnya malu bercampur senang — mungkin? Tak lama sang _blonde _bersikap seperti semula lalumemejamkan permata _shappire_nya. Terbesit rasa kecewa dihatinya tetapi ia enyahkan.

Kembali mendengarkan musik yang ia sukai tapi rasa hambar menyergapnya. Bingung tanpa sebab menjalar di diri Sasuke. Mata onyx itu kini hanya menatap langit malam, semalam warna matanya.

…

Sasuke mengendus kesal, mengapa tiba – tiba segerombolan orang masuk memenuhi bis. Tubuhnya tersentak oleh seorang laki – laki bertubuh gemuk yang memaksa duduk disampingnya. Seketika udara menjadi pengap dan sesak. Otak geniusnya berpikir, segerombolan orang yang hampir semuanya bergender laki –laki, memakai seragam hitam lengkap dengan lambang aneh dilengan kiri mereka lalu naik bis yang sama.

Sasuke mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres disini. Wajah mereka sepertinya tidak asing untuk dikenali. Sebelum Sasuke bertindak, mata onyx miliknya melebar mengingat bahwa pemuda bersurai pirang yang berada disudut terhimpit oleh orang banyak. Sasuke ingin menolongnya tetapi tidak ada jalan keluar.

Damn it!

…

Tanpa surai pirang itu sadari, pemuda jangkung berambut cokelat tepat disampingnya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dengan lancang tangan pemuda jangkung tersebut menyentuh bokong kenyal milik si pirang. Merambat naik kesisi pinggul, mengelus pelan pinggangnya. Mendekapnya seduktif, hidung besar pemuda jangkung mengendus aroma tubuh milik _blonde _. Tercium aroma citrus jeruk yang menenangkan.

Pemuda jangkung itu tidak menyadari bahwa dibelakang tubuhnya, malaikat maut sedang mengincar nyawanya. Sekuat tenaga Sasuke melayangkan pukulan sekeras batu pada pemuda jangkung yang ada didepannya. Menarik tubuh _blonde_—dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri kepelukannya yang hangat. Penumpang yang berada didalam bis berjengit kaget.

Tak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke, pemuda jangkung tersebut membalas pukulan dan segera ditangkis oleh Sasuke. Menendang telak dibagian ulu hati pemuda jangkung tersungkur. Gerombolan orang berseragam hitam maju menyerang Sasuke. Satu lawan puluhan orang ? Tentu tidak adil.

Teriakan wanita dan suara adu pukul menjadi penghias malam. Sebagian gerombolan itu, merampas uang atau apapun yang dimiliki penumpang.

Supir bis menghentikan kendaraannya. Tangan berkulit keriput mengambil gagang telepon darurat. Menekan speed dial polisi dengan jari yang berkeringat dan terburu – buru. Nada sambung terdengar, supir bis tersebut menjelaskan kronologi kejadian didalam bis yang ia kendarai sekarang.

Belum sempat memberi tahu alamat kejadian, timah panas merayap dipunggungnya. Salah satu dari gerombolan berseragam hitam menembak supir tua itu. Teriakan penumpang semakin menjadi.

Berusaha menyelamatkan diri masing – masing tetapi terlambat. Pintu bis terkunci, meninggalkan manusia yang pasrah pada nasib. Tujuh orang laki – laki—termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto dan lima orang perempuan terjebak dalam bis. Naruto tetap tidak sadarkan diri sedangkan Sasuke saat ini sangat mengenaskan. Pakaian yang ia kenakan robek tak berbentuk, cipratan darah terlukis disekujur tubuhnya. Tubuh dan wajahnya terluka parah akibat pukulan beramai ramai.

Kondisi segerombolan berseragam hitam, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Tak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri. Pemuda bermata onyx, bangkit menuju tempat Naruto terbaring. Mengangkat kepala _blonde_ tersebut ke pangkuannya. Mengelus lembut rambut berwarna kuning itu, merambat turun menyentuh pipi _chubby _yang tergores tiga garis seperti kumis kucing.

…

Sirine polisi terdengar dari kejauhan. Gerombolan pembuat onar berlari terbirit – birit meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Para penumpang bis menghela nafas lega. Polisi akhirnya datang bersama mobil ambulan. Memeriksa tempat kejadian perkara dengan teliti. Jasad supir bis dibawa terlebih dulu untuk di otopsi. Penumpang yang terluka diusingkan kerumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

Si_ blonde _membuka kelopak matanya, memfokuskan penglihatan yang terlihat samar. Keningnya berkerut, melihat langit – langit ruangan diatasnya. Berwarna putih dan tercium bau obat yang cukup menusuk hidungnya. Ini bukan kamarnya melainkan…

Surai pirang terbangun tidak eloknya. Memegang kepala yang sedikit pusing dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur beralas seprai putih. Pintu kayu terbuka, menampakan pemuda onyx yang sebelumnya duduk berseberangan didalam bis.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia pun mengambil tas miliknya didekat nakas dan kemudian melengos pergi. Pemuda onyx itu mengejarnya. Tidak tahan dengan tingkah laku pemuda onyx yang terbebat perban, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

Bertanya apa keinginan pemuda itu padanya. Sasuke menjawab lain—Siapa namamu? Akhirnya surai pirang menoleh kearahnya dan berucap pelan tanpa suara 'Naruto Uzumaki'.

Senyum tipis tak terlihat, tercetak dibibir Sasuke. Berbalik melanjutkan kehidupan masing – masing didampingi oleh hati yang mulai terjerat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

**The End**

A/N :

Hai bertemu lagi dengan saya si berry unyu :D mempersembahkan fic kedua yang cukup panjang menurut saya ehehe. Disini pasti kalian bingung, dari atas sampai bawah kenapa tidak ada percakapan atau dialog diantara mereka? karena saya ingin memberi sesuatu yang berbeda di fic yang saya buat.

Dan Naruto di fic ini pengidap Agoraphobia yaitu phobia takut keramaian. Disini juga tidak saya jelaskan secara detail tetapi saya telah memberi tahu cluenya di summary. Jadi jangan kaget atau bingung ya (: Saya mohon maaf jika fic ini endingnya gaje atau lain sebagainya*deep bow*

Terima kasih bagi siapapun yang membaca fic ini~~ dan juga BIG THANKS untuk readers yang membaca fic saya yang pertama yaitu : ** , Aika Moriuchi, Mifta cinya **dan **Uchinami Akira. **Saya membalas review kalian via PM yaaa.

Mind to review?


End file.
